


Donnie?

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Based off of January 17th by Iamacarrot





	Donnie?

[January 17th by Iamacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555975)

* * *

 

"Isn't that right Donnie?" But Donnie wasn't sitting next to him anymore, and his building blooks had been crumpled. "Donnie?" He stood, calling for a missing brother.  
  
Leo and Raph looked at their brother, a look that confused Mikey crossed their face. "Any of you've seen Donnie?" They shook their head, and followed Mikey with their eyes as he continued to call for the eldest brother.  
  
-  
  
Donnie smiled at Mikey, though he never talked, it confused him a tad bit, because Donnie always talked about something. Mikey looked away for a quick second, picking up something from the ground, but Donnie disappeared.  
  
Mikey frowned. "It's not very nice to leave without telling me." He called to Donnie.  
  
-  
  
Donnie's lab doors stayed shut alot now. Nobody went in. Mikey pouted. "Donnie, what happened? You loved the lab?" Donnie stayed quiet, cocking his head as he looked at the lab. "Donnie, come on." He grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him to the lab trying to open the locked door.  
  
Why would it be locked? "Leo? Did you lock the door?"  
  
Leo grabbed Mikey. "Hey, how about we go play some video games?" Leo wouldn't let Mikey see him cry. Why was he crying?  
  
-  
  
Mikey finally picked the lock, and pushed open the door to the Lab. It smelt of unfiltered chemicals, and reeked of something raw. Mikey flipped a switch and the lights flickered, dimming just above one spot. Donnie was standing beside Mikey, and dragged him towards the one light.  
  
Mikey choked on his tongue.


End file.
